


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 15: Aliens/Mythological Creatures

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: the warrior princess of Fire Mountain has something to say to a certain marauding, invading alien





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 15: Aliens/Mythological Creatures

He doesn’t like the way the girl stares at him.  Kakarrot shifts from foot to foot, scowling. He isn’t sure why she’s here except that she’s the only person brave enough to approach him.  She stands in front of him, hands on her hips. Her dark eyes are defiant and her stance is sure.

“I don’t believe you,” she says finally.

“Huh?”

That isn’t what he expects.  Normally people say they won’t let him do what he’s doing.  That he’s a monster who must be stopped. That playing with Earth isn’t fair.  If the others ever  _ remembered about him _ this wouldn’t be an issue but he has to occupy himself somehow until help arrives.  If it does. He’s been waiting. He bided his time with that old man who cared for him despite how much of a terror he was.  It’s why he spared him.

And now there’s this girl.  A princess, supposedly, come to talk to him.  Fight him, maybe, even though his scouter is reading her power as laughably low.

“You aren’t an alien.”

He bares his teeth, annoyed.

“That’s what you came here to say?”

He resists stamping his foot in annoyance.  He’s supposed to be grown up, isn’t he? He’s supposed to be the monster everyone’s been saying he is.

“How’d you get here?”

“Attack pod.”

She narrows her eyes, apparently displeased by his quick answer.  Kakarrot crosses his arms and glares down at her.

“Why is it hard to believe?” he asks. “You all have dinosaurs here and some talk and some don’t.  You have animal people. But me coming from space is too weird for you?”

She’s close to him now and he can smell the sweat on her skin, feel the warmth from her body.  Her breath is catching just slightly, her heartbeat raised, and he isn’t sure why.

“But you look…” She shakes her head. “Never mind.”

He takes a step towards her. “What?  How do I look? Like any of you?”

“I thought maybe.”

A frown creases her face and it slowly descends to a scowl.  Her statement remains truncated, unfinished.

“Listen Princess--”

She silences him with a stare, something he begrudgingly notes that no one else has been able to do.

“Fine, spaceman,” she says, voice catching but resolute.  Clear. “I believe you, but know if you’re here, no matter how scary you are or what you’ve done or will do, you will address me properly.”

The steel in her spine pings something deep in his skull.  Something basic and primal and, unwittingly, he licks his lips.  He likes the way she sounds, the strength of it, and he can’t explain why.

“And how is that?” he says.

“Your Highness.”

Kakarrot smirks and bows extravagantly.  He knows little about his Saiyan heritage other than what’s loaded on his scouter and embedded in his brain but he knows that this isn’t the royalty he should bow to.  But he does, because it makes her wrinkle her nose in distaste.

“I have friends,” she says after a moment, “friends that’ll fight you.  And me, too. You can’t just do as you please.”

She sounds so sure of herself that he almost laughs.

“Alright, Your Highness” he says. “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
